The Tale of LD Gillan
by AlouetteTheAbstractRegret
Summary: Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Roxas live together in the Oak Wood Apartments. One night when Zexion goes out, he is later found dead in North Central Park. Demyx, in a state of denial, makes the decision to go after his killer and get revenge. AkuRoku/Zemyx R One-shot, Maybe.


**Okayy! Well this is mehh first story o.o Aghh!**  
** I might continue it if people like it but if not then it'll stay a one-shot c:**  
** Err i think thatss it! R&R,CC please and thanks!**  
**~Atar~**

* * *

"This is no ordinary man folks! They say a killer named L.D. Gillan lures his prey into his adobe and tortures them within an inch of their life. Make sure to stay inside after the hours of 10:00 because that's what time he "hunts". So far, he's had 7 victims and recently an 18 year old male has been found dead in the woods near North Central Park. His name is Zexion Davis. He was heading back to his apartment when he was knocked out by a very heavy object and found the next morning stripped and beaten…"  
I quickly shut off the TV and slowly turned around to see an astonished Axel and a devastated Roxas. It seemed like everyone in the room was paralyzed at the moment. I let the information I just heard soak through my body until it reached my chest. Around my heart, it felt as if there were a large, suffocating sack that got tighter and tighter the more I thought about him actually being… No, I'm not even gonna say it because it can't be true! They must have gotten Zexion and someone else mixed up. He is still alive and he's coming home right now to be welcomed and loved by Alex, Roxas and I. He's gonna walk through that door in 3…2…1…  
I looked at the door, waiting patiently for my lover to walk in right on schedule… But the door didn't open. A short slatenette didn't walk through the doorframe. No one got up to greet anyone at the front of our apartment, just…Silence. A fire burned in my chest that made my hands jitter and my eyes sting. It felt as if this boiling rage were bubbling inside me getting ready to explode. I wanted revenge and I wouldn't stop until I achieved it.  
"Pack whatever you need. We are going out at 10:00 and we're going to find L.D. Gillan and end him."

We left our apartment at 9:59 and headed to North Central Park. The streets were completely empty because of the warning on the news earlier. Axel and Roxas discreetly trailed behind me, jumping at every sound they heard and the light from the moon was giving the city an eerie glow. There was one spotlight on in the middle of the park. A shadowy figure sat on the bench under the street light at the park exit. It looked up at us and started into the woods. The three of us sprinted into the woods after him down a trail. One turn, another turn, a following turn, then it seemed as if we were going in circles. "I-I could've sworn I saw him go the other way…" Roxas stammered. "Maybe we should just go, D-Demyx?" I looked back at Roxas to see Axel embracing him as if he were protecting him from whatever was to occur in the next moment… I used to have that. At any moment of doubt, Zexion was there for me because he was committed. And he would do anything and everything for me no matter how pressing the situation might've been. After all he's done for me I was not turning back. Not now.  
"Fine, Go. I'll do this alone." So I continued walking. "Demyx," Axel's voice had a hint of disappointment in it. "I know this isn't just some random victim. It's Zexion. I know you're committed to him and we all love and miss him but this is crazy! None of us are even close to being prepared to catch anyone let alone a killer! That's the FBI's job so we should just leave it to them!"  
"AXEL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS TO JUST WATCH SOMEONE YOU LOVE DIE! If you think this is such a bad idea then that just means you didn't love him as much as I did." And I stormed off deeper into the woods. The trees curved in as if they were trying to consume my very being. Every time I turned a corner I heard a rustling in the bushes. As I walked down a straight trail, something ahead was moving vigorously. In a split second, a shadow jumped out of the shrubs and my world went black…


End file.
